The Boy Is Mine
by Minachiko
Summary: (Song fic) Fight over Daisuke. Hikari vs. Ken... The boy is mine? *Snickers* Or is it? Warning: yaoi!! Daiken/Kensuke and hint of Taito/Yamachi


Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Digimon, or the song "The Boy Is Mine" by Monica and Brandy. All I have is the plot of the story, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff... don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave.  
  
The Boy Is Mine  
Rating: PG 13  
Achive: Yes  
Summery: You'll see!  
Warning: Yaoi, Daiken/Kensuke Taito hint  
By: Minachiko/Ryomi  
  
(On stage, two figures stood, both figures look kind of a like other than the clothing, their hair color and eye color, one of them has beautiful, silky, dark purple/blue hair, with sweet sensitive looking watery blue eyes. The other has light brown colored hair, and chocolate brown eyes. However, if you look closer, you can see that the blue haired one is really a boy, a very pretty boy.  
  
In the Audence were a couple of boys and girls, (the other digidestined) but one boy with red/brown hair had a look of panic on his face as the lights lit up, and the music started to play.)  
  
Ken - Uhm, can I talk to you for a minute?  
Hikari - Sure. You know, you look kinda fimilar.  
(Ken rolls his eyes with a kinda "duh" look, then smiles.)  
Ken - Yeah you do too. But uhm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named... you know, you know his name.  
Hikari - Oh yeah definetly, I know his name!  
(One of the Audiences, namely TK gets a nosebleed from nasty thoughts)  
Ken - Well I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
(Both Daisuke and Ken blushes)  
Hikari - Heh, oh no, he's mine.  
  
Chorus [Ken and Hikari]:  
  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
(Ken and Hikari glare daggers at each other)  
  
[Ken]  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him  
for your man, are you insane?  
  
(Flashback: Daisuke and Ken walking home from school together, Daisuke took in a breath as he gathered his nerves and took Ken's hand in his as he continued down the road. Ken looks up shocked and blushing, and sees Daisuke is almost red as an apple, he smiles softly doesn't say anything but leans closer to Daisuke.)  
  
[Hikari]  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
  
(Flashback: Daisuke flirting with Hikari in public, blushing while talking to her, and fidgeting. Blushes harder as she smiles at him, and gets a dreamy look, looking deliriously happy.)  
  
[Ken]  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, ain't that a shame  
  
(Flash back: Ken and Daisuke are on a bench by a beautiful lake, the wind blew softly through Ken's hair, Daisuke stares at him. Slowly, and shyly, he finally decided to put his arm around Ken's shoulders. Ken looks to Daisuke shocked, he asks something. Daisuke looks down on his shoes and blushes as he replied. Ken looks down also, blushes but with a sad look and says something while his eyes fills up with tears. Daisuke looks up suddenly mad hearing those words and uses a hand to tilt Ken's face up to face him and yells something at him. Ken's eyes widens in horror as the tears started to fall, Daisuke's eyes softens and he whispered softly in Ken's ear as he pulled Ken into his arms, gently rocking him, then slowly he kissed him, soft and sweet so not to scare Ken.)  
  
[Hikari]  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love was all it took  
  
(Flashback: Valentines party, Daisuke finally works up the nerves to ask Hikari to a dance, smiles happily as she a agrees, puts his arms around her tightly as the two dances. After the dance, he says something to make the both of them blush, Hikari nodes and kisses him on the cheek before walking away. Daisuke looks at her dreamy and blushing as she walked out of view. TK walked up to him, gave him a sly smile, and patted him on the back while saying something, Daisuke blushed harder)  
  
Chorus [Ken and Hikari]:  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
(Ken and Hikari glares of death at each other, while Daisuke has a "Kill me now" look on his face)  
  
[Hikari]  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
But if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
  
(Flashback: Daisuke flirts with Hikari in front of everyone, including Ken. Hikari smiles sweetly at Daisuke, Daisuke blushes and says something. Both Hikair and Daisuke blushes, and the rest of the group cheers, Ken gets a sad look and walks away from the group silently.)  
  
[Ken]  
I think that you should realize  
I'm trying to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
(Flashback: Ken walks out of the building and started to run, tears sparkling as he rushed down the road. Suddenly he stops as he heard his name being called, he turns and sees Daisuke rushing after him. He turns around sharply and started to run faster, tears blinding his vision as he rushed crossed the street, eyes widened in horror as he saw a car coming his way. He frozed in horror, Daisuke screamed his name, as he run fast as he could and fly tackled both him and Ken to safety.)  
  
[Hikari]  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
(Flashback: Daisuke says something and kisses Hikair on the check before he rushed out of the meting. Hikari blushed as she touched her check, but looked a little puzzled.)  
  
[Ken]  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past in the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine  
  
(Flashback: Daisuke frantically shakes an unconscious Ken in his arms, slowly Ken's eyes slowly fluttered open. Daisuke smiles happily as tears of joy rushed down his face while he pulled Ken tightly against him. While whispering nonsense, Ken struggled against his hold yelling as tears fell from his face, Daisuke looked shocked at Ken, then looks down sadly as he explained something. Ken stopped struggling and looks into Daisuke's eyes, he whispered something softly, and Daisuke nodded. Ken leaned against Daisuke and whispered a few words. Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise as he heard that, with a yelp of joy he picked Ken up and swan him around, before pull him back into his arms. Both of them laughed and cried at the same time, then kissed each other tenderly.)  
  
Chorus:  
  
Bridge  
  
[Hikari]  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I wont't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
(Flashback: Digital world, Daisuke is flirting with Hikari again, both of them laughs and smiles. Daisuke put an arm around Hikari, she blushes and snuggles against him. The rest of the team does wolf calls.)  
  
[Ken]  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start  
  
(Flashback: Daisuke and Ken both made an excuse to escape the rest of the team, the two walked into the forest. As soon as they are far from their views, the two started to kiss frantically, however the sudden attack of a huge evil digimon interrupted them. Daisuke stood protectively in front of Ken while yelling at the digimon. Suddenly their own digimon came to the rescue, much to both of their relieve. Ken and Daisuke stood holding each other as they watched their partners work.)  
  
Chorus [Ken and Hikari]:  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
  
(Daisuke can't stand it anymore; he rushes on stage much to everyone's surprise.)  
  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
(Daisuke blushes and screams "I love Ken!" on stage while pulling Ken against him. Hikari and Ken looks at each other smirking slyly. Everyone else are not so shocked either just looked up at Daisuke while mouthing the word "Finally"! Daisuke blinked confusedly as Ken kissed him on the cheek, before continue to sing with Hikari, who brought out a camera in time to capture the moment before also returning to singing.)  
  
You need to give it up  
(not yours)  
Had about enough  
(not yours)  
It's not hard to see  
(not yours)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
  
(Ken smiled softly as the song ended and kissed Daisuke gently on the lips before whispering, "They all already know." Daisuke looked at Ken puzzled, Ken titled his head side ways to alert his view to another pair of couple below the stage. Taichi giggled as he snuggled deeper into Yamato's embrace, while waving up at them. Yamato smiled fondly at Taichi, as he kissed his koi's forehead before also waving up to them. Daisuke smiled a bit, then turn his head to face Hikari, worriedly. However, she was smiling happy at them. He looks puzzled.  
  
"She has a koi already." Ken replied from his non-vocal question, resting his head against Daisuke's shoulders.  
  
"How...?" Daisuke looked at his koi, who snuggled happily in his arms.  
  
"You've given me so much koi, this is the least I can do. Happy anniversary, Daisuke-chan." Was the only reply he got, but he was satisfied never the less.  
  
"Naughty, naughty, Ken-chan..." Daisuke moved Ken's head from his shoulder to face him, and crushed his lips against Ken's soft ones. Gently nibbling his lower lip, Daisuke earned a moan from Ken, taking the opportunity he entered his tongue into his koi's sweet mouth. After such sucking and licking later, he finally managed to remove his mouth from Ken's pouty lips, panting. "You know that naughty boys like you are going to get punished don't you?"  
  
Ken shivered in his lover's arms, "I can't wait..." with that he pulled Daisuke into another kiss. "I love you Daisuke."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
The end  
  
Minachiko: So... what do you think? My very first Digimon fanfic. Due to my newly grown obsession with Ken! :P He is sooo kawaii!!!! ^o^ So what cha think? It's not that bad is it?? *chibi eyes* Please comment!! Please!! I wanna know what cha think! ^-^  



End file.
